darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 70
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Slipstreams' Logs 12/26/2012 07:01 PM Kick-Off stands quietly in his cell, not seeing any sense in trying to get out. He wouldn't succeed, not with a crowd this large and this many guards. He watches the fighting, ignorning the audience and observing for flaws, weaknesses and anything else he can exploit..... Slipstream walks into the cell area without much issue and stands in front of the caged mech, "Good cycle warrior, up for that tangle hm?" she asks, wings flicking behind her. Kick-Off looks over "Hmm. a more worthy opponent than that one, that's for sure. Good cycle, flyer." he nods at the autobot who has just won, sparking and his chassis virtually in pieces. Slipstream glances over at the nod toward another warrior, "I take that as a yes." she states, gesturing to a guard to unlock the cage. "Come, we'll give the crowd a nice demonstration." then a pause, "Unless you don't want to be shown up by a femme?" Kick-Off looks over at the guard, and turns back to Slipstream, conversationally "i have no problem being stood up by a femme. I just wonder if you're capable of doing that, Slipstream." His tone leaves on doubt he's daring Slipstream to prove him wrong. Slipstream smiles at that, "We shall see, shall we not." she notes with another flick of her wings. Kick-Off grins "yeah we will. You're on, flyer." He walks forward slowly enough the gaurd won't be alarmed. Slipstream leads the way to the entry to the arena. She already notified the announcer of the bout so they just have to wait for the floor to be cleared of the last fight bits and pieces. Kick-Off comes to stand next to Slipstream, amused at the guard trailing us, just in case. "Fight often?" Slipstream smirks, "What do you think mech?" she inquires back. The field is cleared and the announcer does his thing. She walks out, offering a wave to the crowd as she's introduced. Kick-Off watches her go, then comes up as the announcer introduces him, giving a wave and a small bow before getting ready, facing Slipstream and motioning at her to come at me Slipstream reaches back for her lance, then pauses. "Hmm.. no.. let's see how our close quarters combat matches up." she murmurs, then dropping into a stance she looks for an opening, her wings swinging back fully to stay out of harm's way. Then she steps toward you and takes a swing! Slipstream attacks Kick-Off with Unarmed and HITS! Kick-Off's armor buckles but remains functional. Kick-Off takes the hit, glad to get Slipstream in reach and aiming to do damage to her wings and a tender spot . Kick-Off attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in decent shape. (88%) Your armor is in decent shape. (79%) Slipstream grimaces as he hits her wings, even though she tried to keep them out of harms way. "Oh so you want to play like that. Fine." she growls lowly as she makes like she's coming at you with an elbow, but at the last moment she steps in and jerks a knee up at your crotchplate. Slipstream attacks Kick-Off with Unarmed and MISSES! Kick-Off grins "I thought you wanted to tangle Slippy...." he taunts. "You didn't expect it to take it easy on you did ya?" he deftly dodges her knee, getting the idea she's playing for keeps and trying to simply land a few solid blows on her, preferably not on her face. Kick-Off attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in decent shape. (76%) Your armor is sporting some good dents. (74%) Slipstream hisses in pain, taking a couple steps back as she flexes her wings to see if they are still operational. "No I didn't." she replies as she considers her next move as she circles around you. The crowd is jeering and cheering both, depending on if they are grounder or seeker is the basis of their shouts. Naturally she is getting seeker sympathy as well as empathy. She comes at you again, like she's doing another swing with her fist, but she changes her forearm just enough that it's her elbow that comes in at you. Slipstream attacks Kick-Off with Unarmed and HITS! Kick-Off's armor buckles but remains functional. Kick-Off stumbles back, hand coming up to his throat where Slipstreams elbow caught him "Oooh, flyer has talons...." ...he drops his hand, going for another swing at her wings, wanting to flip her over his shoulder. Kick-Off attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and MISSES! Slipstream was ready for the wing attack this time, flattening them to her sides as she drops under the swing. Since she's down there, she shifts her weight and does a nifty spin move and flails a leg out to kick at the back of the mech's knees. Slipstream attacks Kick-Off with Unarmed and HITS! Kick-Off's armor buckles but remains functional. Kick-Off drops heavily to my knees and comments softly enough only slipstream can hear it "nice move Flyer." He then lunges for her waist, wanting to bring her down with him and land on top of her. Kick-Off attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and MISSES! Slipstream shifts her weight again, spinning herself off to the side and ending up kneeling upon her right knee as she grins at him. "Told you I fight different." she notes as she gets up. "Get up, wouldn't be fun to kick you while you are down." Kick-Off gets up, cautiously but grinning "Ooh being a fair sport are you?" He inclines his head in thanks though. Slipstream smirks and does a rather lovely high kick, intending on booting you right in the chin! Slipstream attacks Kick-Off with Unarmed and MISSES! Kick-Off ducks under her boot, grinning and taking the opening to try and land a few more punches. Kick-Off attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and MISSES! Slipstream keeps her leg move so when she misses she is spun out of harm's way. "Not bad." she smirks, wings flaring behind her. There's an appreciate clamor of mech seekers in the crowd at that wing move. She crouches down a bit and makes for a tackle! Slipstream attacks Kick-Off with Unarmed and HITS! Kick-Off's armor buckles but remains functional. Kick-Off oofs as he's tackled to teh ground, trying to roll her over and damage a wing while he does it, quite aware he's targetting sensitive area's Kick-Off attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor failed to protect her against Kick-Off's attack. Your internals are in average condition. (50%) Your armor is sporting some good dents. (74%) The seeker crowd is on there feet, booing and hissing! It may just get ugly! Kick-Off mutters "looks like you've got friends out there" Slipstream grimaces, a wing flops uselessly against her back. There's also a small trickle of energon from a part that was shifted into a bad place. "What do you expect," she hisses as she plants her hands on his shoulder, "I'm a femme." then she goes for the headbutt! Slipstream attacks Kick-Off with Unarmed and HITS! Kick-Off's armor buckles but remains functional. Kick-Off winces, hand coming to his forehead as his cpu gets rattled and brings up his knee into her groin at the same time, as shes' in close "yeah yeah use your wiles, see if i care. Damned femmes." Kick-Off attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are badly damaged. (39%) Your armor is sporting some good dents. (68%) Slipstream's torso is lifted off you as you kick her there. She growls at him, "You'd know it if I was using my wiles, mech." coming in with a flat hand to slap him across the face! Slipstream attacks Kick-Off with Unarmed and MISSES! Kick-Off goes to catch her hand "now now /dear/, that's just unladylike..." and use that hand to try and twist it behind her back Kick-Off attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are badly damaged. (30%) Your armor is sporting some good dents. (64%) Slipstream hisses in pain as you manage to catch her hand and twist it around, "Seem to mistake me for a dainty submissive thing." she mutters darkly. She swings her free elbow at the mech. Slipstream attacks Kick-Off with Unarmed and MISSES! Kick-Off twists it a bit tighter, bringing another arm around to choke her and take her out without too much more damage "Never, flyer, never. Besides, that'd just be boring. " Kick-Off attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are severely damaged. (18%) Your armor is in average condition. (59%) You feel a sudden urge to change your name to Brave Sir Robin, of Camelot. RUN AWAY!!! Slipstream tries to keep herself from passing out, but eventually she becomes lax in your grip. The announcer calls the fight. There's booing from the seeker crowd, cheering from the grounders. Kick-Off doesn't let go of Slipstream, turning around and limping out, making it about as far as the gate before sitting down before he falls down with both of you. The wing that was wounded flops as you limp us out of the field. Whatever was leaking before in a trickle is now flowing more steadily. THe femme is out cold. Kick-Off sits down h eavily and tries to stem it with a hand, waiting for a guard to come up as they always do . "hey you! " he calls out when they haven't yet come up, getting one to come over "Get her a medic" Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her strength. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream regains a bit of conciousness, optics flickering to a dull magenta. "Uhhh." she moans in pain, then grits her denta, "Good.. tangle." Kick-Off snorts "a good tangle is one you walk away from flyer. " he observes dryly. "Stay there." Slipstream frowns at that and decides not to reply to it as she tries to reroute her systems a bit, "Watch me walk out of here." she mutters, "Just get your slagging hand out of where you got it." Kick-Off "Make me." he dares her. "You'll take two steps and collapse." Kick-Off then he turns to her, faux innocent "and next time I might not just leave it on your wing." Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 13! Slipstream decides that he'll show him so makes to bite him in the neck!! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Kick-Off stiffles a yelp as she bites him over teh collarbone..."Dammit flyer, what are you a vampire?" he holds one hand where it was to stem the leak and one over her mouth. Slipstream pulls back, her mouth stained by energon. A soft hiss. Then the medics show up at least. "OKay you two, stop making out." one huffs. That earns him a glare from the infuriated femme. Kick-Off glares at teh medic "Well if you'd shown up and done your job earlier I wouldn't have to stop her from bleeding out." Kick-Off says, "And if you want to say that again we can take it into the arena"" The medic snorts again and moves in to look at the damage, "Excuse us for trying to save the life of the last fighter." is intoned. Slipstream hisses in pain as the medic pokes around. Kick-Off says, "yeah yeah yeah, then maybe your lords and masters need to give you some more minions....or are you the minions?"" Slipstream makes a swipe at the medic as he hits a really sore spot, he reels back and grumps, "Crazy femme. Fine. You two just bought yourselves a walk to the Con medic." Kick-Off bites back a groan only by force of will. "You're on your own flyer" He allows, letting her go enough to stand up and getting up very creakily, pulling her up. Slipstream gets up slowly, hand against the leaking area now that its free of mech hands. She gives you a long look, then smirks, "That's the lot of fliers, lone fliers until they trine up. And I'm not going to easy on anyone trying to court their way into my good graces, grounder." Kick-Off looks back arrogantly "y'see that's the problem with you flyers, so damned picky." he snorts "Besides, I don't care about being in your or anyone's good graces." Slipstream's good wing does a brief droop, "Very well." is all she says as she limps off for the so called merciful hands of the Con medic. Kick-Off watches her go for a moment, then shakes his head and limps after her, not looking forwardt ot his visit either. Slipstream actually does make it to the medic without passing out, though it was cutting it close as she slumps down on the medical berth. Kick-Off watches her slump down on the berth, and steps back into the shadows, watching an waiting The medic swings by and gives a sniff, then summons a drone to tend to her wounds. The drone doesn't bother with dampening her pain sensors. She screams in pain as it gets to work on her damaged wing. And very unladylike of her, she curses some rather colorful words. Kick-Off shakes my head, and walks over, knowing damned well where the pain dampeners are on someone and that they can manipulate them. the next time the medic swings by he pulls him into the dark corner and threatens him with some very colourful language if he doesn't start using pain dampeners real soon. Slipstream mutter darkly at the drone and medic both, "Dreka Makada." The drone actually pauses and then pinches down on the wing. The medic eyes the mech in the shadows as he promises him severe harm. Then the medic smirks, "Oh you have it bad." he mutters as he skulks over to take the dampers down for the seeker. Kick-Off says, "I just want another chance to beat the snot out of her." he objects, staying where he is." Slipstream's body quivers a bit as the last of the pain moves through her and she shifts her gaze over to the gladiator, "You.. got it." she manages to state. The drone has to call in it's drone buddies to keep her still so the medic can work on her wing. Kick-Off watches her and the drones, making sure they're doing their job "Good tangle. " he offers, eventually. Slipstream eyes the mech as the drones work in tandem with the medic. "Yes." she agrees. Kick-Off settles in to wait until she's fixed up, watching The wing is set to rights again, the leaking ceased, all the internals that got damaged are fixed or replaced. Armor is tended to. With so many hands on her though, she's scowling a bit. Kick-Off smirks at the scowl, amused at that. Slipstream is finally finished and the medic turns her pain dampers back off. She flexes her wing experiementally as he tells her how much time to take off and all the stipulations for getting back to her usual duties. Then he gestures to the mech to get on a berth. She smirks now, "Your turn." she huffs. Kick-Off watches her try it all out, then shakes his head slightly. "Fine, fine." he huffs back, limping over and sitting down heavily, looking at the medic as if daring him to do anything. He even concedes to laying down then indicated to do so. Slipstream gets up off her berth and stands by to watch over things. The medic and drones get to work on the mech. Kick-Off eyes the medic and the drones, very suspiciously and flinches just once as they start, then holds rigidly still Slipstream crosses her arms over her canopy, watching on quietly. The medic and drones do thier work as they should, getting leaks tended to, fixing armor and internals. Kick-Off watches the drones and medic suspiciously, as far as possible when your own innards are exposed. Kick-Off then glances over at Slipstream, not enjoying being this vulnerable in the slightest "Don't y ou have a job to do, flyer?" Slipstream's wings move slightly back and forth, like she's still testing them or just working on any stiffness. "No I don't. Medical leave thanks to our tangle." Kick-Off grits his teeth "you planned medical leave?" Slipstream smirks but says nothing as the medic finishes his work and gives the mech his instructions before directing him for his leave as well. She gestures for you to follow her out of audial shot. Kick-Off gets up slowly, shaking out the armor and making sure it sits well and testing the same knee, again. He follows her, testing his balance as unobtrusively as he can considering the situation, which is to say, not very. Slipstream stops in the hallway a distance away, checks for anyone that may hear then murmurs, "Decepticons decieve for a reason. Some for personal gain. So yes, it was planned medical leave." her wings quirk up a bit as she smirks playfully, "Are you complaining you get a little time off Kick-Off?" Kick-Off tilts his head, reevaluating the femme in front of him "No. No, I am not." he admits, "so what else do you get out of this bar medical leave? as i'm assumign that tangle wasnt' just for fun...you got something else out of it?" Slipstream chuckles to that, "Now now, you will have to buy me a drink to get out all the details mech." she smiles with another perked wing shift upwards. Kick-Off eyes her "Best drinks I can afford," he jokes back. Slipstream smirks, "I pay, you pick the place to sit and what to drink." Kick-Off shrugs, and replies dryly "good or we'd be on dregs with the empties " he nods and follows her, for now. Slipstream moves off to the nearest bar and gestures for you to pick a place to sit, she stands back to see where you pick. Kick-Off looks around with a critical eye, noting the official exists, the non official ones and the layout, then heads to a table that allows us to be equidistant to two exits with three windows and a set of stairs not far off. The only thing its missing is a wall for both our backs to be against and he takes the one wall available. Slipstream hmms softly to the choice as she sits down, stretching out her legs. She gestures for a waiter to swing by. "So surprise me and order something." she notes to the mech, wings fully perked upwards. Kick-Off looks over at her, looks over at the menu for a single glance then ignores it, takes a glance at the bar, deciding what kind of place this is. "Now if I wanted to be all mechly I'd order high grade, a double for me and a single for you. " he shakes his head "but after you've pounded each other into the arena there's no point is there? You're past the point of doing something to intimidate. " he sits back for a moment, looking at her. "So...a flyer..that'd usually dictate an av fuel base, something that burns clean as you dont' want to get clogged down and stall up there, and maybe something flighty...but still serious enough to pack a punch...." he nods and orders her a de Havilland Slipstream smirks softly as he ponders out his choice of drink for her outloud. She looks amused, "Interesting choice." is all she says as the waiter stands there to take the mech's choice of drink. Kick-Off then he gets himself a heavier, darker ethanol blend, something normal and from the tap. Kick-Off turns to her "interesting how?" The waiter nods and heads off to the bar to get the drinks. The femme gets out a few shanix to pay and places them on the table. "Simple drink for a simple mech? Or does the simple choice hide a complex mech." then a smile to the question, "Oh that you think the drink has to be flighty. Its an amusing term for a drink. That's all." Kick-Off shakes his head "you tell me?" he returns the question with a small smile "as to flighty, av gas has a lot of flighty components. Isn't that what you flyers like? " the last is said with very little rancor and mostly genuine curiosity Slipstream leans back in her chair a bit, wings shifting forward a bit to keep the fresh welding from being jarred by careless customers. "Depends on the flier. My seeker design was limited to ten. I am the tenth out of those ten. The short line run gave us more of a unique design both externally and internally. What would work to fuel say Commander Starscream would not be fully acceptable to my own fueling needs. But I can swallow the av fuel fine so long as it's not to heavy in key components." Kick-Off tilts his head "just ten of you?" he murmurs, before realising what he said "What do you prefer then?" he asks, curious and then pauses for a second before smirking, continuing on a less introspective tone "And are they all as feisty?" The waiter returns with the drinks and takes the payment. Kick-Off takes the drinks, handing Slipstream hers and taking mine. "A toast then? to surviving another day in the arena Slipstream nods to him and smirks at the mech as she takes a sip of the drink, letting it sit in her mouth so she can figure out if she can fuel on it without issues. Finally she swallows and remarks, "My older sisters are all different from me. One is a medic. Another an engineer. Then there's a scientist. A gunsmith." she takes another sip of the drink, "As to my preference, I enjoy the ener-fizz. I like the feel of it in my mouth." A nod to the question as she offers her glass to that. "Another day of surviving." Kick-Off nods, clinking glasses and downs a slug of mine "so its not as much design as personal preference that made you a seeker." he files the drink preference away for later, as well as the fact she has acces to an engineer, scientist, medic and gunsmith if need be, biting back an automatic retort to the last but one comment. Slipstream clinks glasses and takes another sip. She tells him, "If my spark had designs on a seeker body then I do suppose that was my preference to have this one." she smiles as she lounges as best she can in the chair. "What about you hmm? Going to share a little history?" Kick-Off takes another sip, and shrugs "Not much to tell. I fight, I kill." He snorts softly "Signed on with the bots aeons ago and you know what happened." He shakes his head. "Be a smart femme. Stay far away from me. " Slipstream cocks her head, now studying you for signs of a insignia upon your form. She makes a soft clicking sound that nearly pass for 'clucking of the tongue'. The femme looks amused as she takes a sip of her drink, still sizing you up as she ponders how to come back to that warning. Kick-Off shakes his head again. "You won't find any badges. They dont' care for me and I sure as pit don't want them." Kick-Off says, "Besides" he continues dryly "After you've deactivated a dozen or so on each side, allegiance means very little" Slipstream sets her drink down and leans forward, peering at you as her magenta optics brighten. Another soft clicking given. She folds her hands and puts her chin at the apex as she settles her elbows on the table, wings flare up then forward a bit. She looks.. coquettish.. in that pose. "And what are you going to do if all this huff and bluff to scare me off doesn't work and I don't stay away." Kick-Off shakes his head "then you're a very foolish femme. " He takes another slug of his drink and leans over a little, going for intimidation "And if you don't stay away then sooner or later I'll beat the snot out of you. Again and again and again. Until it drives the message into that pretty little skull of yours. " he reaches forward and taps on her helmet. "And its not a bluff." he adds, as an afterthought. Slipstream isn't backing off as she literally holds her ground. "Sweet talker." she murmurs. Amused look still in play. An idle tap of her foot against the mech's shin. Kick-Off glares at Slipstream "this isnt' a joke. I'm serious. Hang around and you will get deactivated. Either by me, or by your own faction. " he shakes his head "bad idea, flyer, bad idea." Slipstream taps her foot against his shin again, "Now Kick-Off, who would know. We are in a crowded bar. I bought you a drink. For all they know I offered to do so as to congradulate you for your victor against me." Kick-Off leans back a little "I guess." he reaches under the table and catches Slipstream's foot, gently running a thumb down the bottom of it "Are you ticklish?" he asks. Slipstream looks minutely surprised. If you think the wings are sensitive.. well the foot has toward the back of it the 'heel', aka thrusters. She squirms a bit. "Evil mech." she accuses. Slipstream tries to not to squirm so much that she draws attention from other fliers in the room. She gives the mech a little nod. For now she is silent, apparently not wishing to add to things by vocalizing... Kick-Off runs a thumb over Slipstream's foot one more time, then lets it go. "I'll keep that in mind for next time we tangle. " Slipstream frowns at the mech, deciding to retract her foot out of harms way before he can snag it again. She takes up her glass and sips on it, quiet still. Hummmmmm.. wait.. was that her fans whirring just then.. Slipstream's fans slowly die off and she finishes her drink. She waggles a finger at you, "You know more about seekers than you let on, clever mech." she accuses. Kick-Off grins smugly "Never said you were the first flyer I met, did I? Besides, people in locker rooms talk. " he grimaces "and brag. And brag. And brag." Slipstream smirks and brings a hand up to her mouth to muffle her giggle. Her optics sparkle with amusement as her wings shift up and down, bobbing behind her. When she regains some compusure she murmurs, "Do tell." Kick-Off smiles slightly at her giggle "which part, the knowing a seeker, or the lockerroom bragging?"' Slipstream uncovers her mouth, "The latter." Kick-Off thinks for a moment "After teh fights, if you're still whole..well..whole enough I guess, they take you back to the cells. Its not quite a locker room, but when you're winding down there's a lot of bragging. Some of it isn't exactly gentile. Slipstream hmms, she picks up her empty glass as she comtimplates another one. "Well I would presume it revolved around how lucky they got after their victories?" she asks, look over at you. Kick-Off hesitates for a moment, "Some of the glitches there had...encounters with flyers. " Slipstream says, "And?" Kick-Off says, "Groupies of sorts...sometimes. And sometimes referencing before the war encounters. Willing or not." Kick-Off looks at Slipstream "and that is what mech's brag about." Slipstream mms and puts the glass down deciding against getting another drink, "Figures." is all she can say. "So was the seeker or seekers you knew.. willing or not?" Kick-Off looks over, visor still covering his eyes and his face blank "they were my friends." Kick-Off says, "They never had anything to fear from me."" Slipstream hmms, "Didn't answer my question exactly. Even friends can be more." she points out. Kick-Off shakes his head. "We were friends, good friends, very close friends, she was like a sister , but there was never more. Not with me. " he turns to her, fury evident "and if I ever find the glitching 'con who did put that fear into her spark I'll kill him. In the arena. Piece by piece. Slipstream nods her head in understanding. "Mech cons can be a little... too hands on." she agrees. "It is why us femme cons have be just a bit more clever, devious, and willing to go all out just in case." a vague gesture to your drink, "Want another?" Kick-Off looks at my drink, surprised to find it all gone. "Sure." Slipstream waves down the waiter, "A second for the mech." she offers the payment. Slipstream says, "I take it your friend was either neutral or a Bot too?" Kick-Off nods "Neutral. " he scowls "wouldnt' have hurt a nanite, very shy, very quiet." Slipstream huffs softly, "Nuetral seeker. Was it a mech seeker that did the deed?" Slipstream says, "No wait. sorry you said so." Kick-Off nods "A 'con mech seeker. We found her ..well, it took a long, long time to find her. Too long. Slipstream nods, "I am sorry for your loss." is all she can offer, "As hollow a comfort that is considering it was probably before my creation." Kick-Off looks over "A young'un then? " He asks her Slipstream smirks, "Younger than you if I don't miss my guess." she remarks, "But old enough to know when a mech is bluffing." Kick-Off hmfs. "I never bluff. Especially not Sparklings." Slipstream notes, "This sparkling as you put it just stood toe to toe with you in close armed combat and survived for a drink." Kick-Off grumbs "And appears to think i'm bluffing when I warn her. " Slipstream mm hmms. Slipstream gives you a kick in the shin. Slipstream says, "Watch it." she hisses, "Or next time I'll bite your glossa out." just on cue here's the watier with the second drink! Kick-Off ows and rubs his shin "you think you can, little girl?" he asks smugly, before taking that second drink Slipstream smirks, "I can try." Kick-Off takes a sip of my fresh drink and looks over "Bite me." Slipstream's wings quirk as she leans back, slides a foot up against the shin she kicked, then gives your knee a firm nudge. "Say please." she teases. Kick-Off snorts "you already had your chance earlier. And I'd rather take a beating than do any begging." Slipstream licks her lips as her foot retreats, she pushes her chair back and stands. Slowly she paces around the table to your side. Kick-Off watches her come around, curious "Like a wall to your back? " he hazzards a guess Slipstream snatches down at your helm, her head coming down and giving the edge of a audio, finial, or anything thin and sensitive looking a firm nip. Then she straightens, replying, "Depends on who puts me there and what will happen with me there." she murmurs lowly, releasing his helm as she steps back. "Enjoy your drink Kick-Off." Kick-Off shudders involuntarily, suppressing a yelp with a hiss , watching her, not quite sure where she gained pretty much all the control of what was going on....and realising it was way back in the cell last time, we met. He looks over, assessing her seriously "you're playing a dangerous game. And my patience is wearing thin" he warns her, knocking back pretty much the entire drink, before standing, stalking towards her "Last chance, run little femme. Run." Slipstream smirks at him, she turns to head out. Wings flick behind her then she glances over her shoulder and walks away. She certainly isn't /running'.